


无眠之夜

by imissusweetheart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: Carla终于在一个雪夜来找Samuel，或许两个人应该开诚布公谈一谈，毕竟仍旧相爱。Carla came to Samuel one night,then back together.中文写的，谷歌翻的。writing in chinese,then google translate it into english,english version is in chapter 2.





	1. 中文版

Carla很久没有睡过安稳觉了，至少从Polo回到学校开始，从得知Samuel利用自己来逼迫她说出真相开始，或者更早，从她觉得Samuel死了开始。  
她被父亲软禁在家，每天除了胡思乱想就是神游九天，想太多了心和脑袋都会痛，可倘若什么都不想，她相信自己绝对会在这个该死的漫长的冬天结束前就死掉。实际上Carla也很少出去，因为累或者厌倦，还是别的什么复杂情绪，她说不清。  
她只是孤零零地躲在自己的房间里，睡觉，看电影，不困也懒得挑选电影的时候，就坐在窗前看天。看天是怎么一点点暗下去，又是怎么一点点亮起来。  
Carla觉得心脏像深陷了一个窟窿，自己的活力被从中不断抽走，而她甚至连反抗的力气都不再有。那种名为悲伤的情绪最终潮涌上来，淹没她，侵蚀她。  
圣诞前夜下了场很大的雪。凶猛得铺天盖地，却又极尽温柔。  
Carla在这场盛大的飘雪中出逃，火焰色红裙子，银色细高跟，身后雪地里踩出一串猫爪一样的脚印。  
Samuel回来时她已经等了很久。女孩坐在他家门口的台阶上，由于冷而缩成一团，听到他回来，仰着头去看他，眼睛绯红泛着水光，像是刚哭过。  
Samuel几乎是立刻就扔下了怀里抱着的东西，把Carla拉起来裹进自己的外套，迅速开门把她拽进去。  
“这种天气穿成这样待在外面？”Samuel从门外把买的那些东西捡回来扔进厨房，说话时虽然没看她，但语气里的愠怒显而易见。  
屋子里的热气让Carla短暂晕眩，她一时没在意Samuel到底说了些什么，只是有些无措地站在那里，看着Samuel。  
“Samuel......”  
她只喊了这一声，就足以让Samuel心里一直故作的伪装开始崩塌。他的沉默和冷漠在这一刻溃不成军。那些被Carla填满的不眠之夜全都重新席卷他的记忆，他握紧了拳头，发觉某种细碎的疼痛正在他胸口蔓延，他几乎绷不住自己的情绪，他觉得再这样多僵持一秒，自己就会在Carla面前崩溃。  
Samuel小心地靠近了，伸手想去抱她，伸了一半又收回来。Carla见状及时拉住，上前逼近一步，瞪着眼睛固执地盯着他。  
“你知道吗，你现在像个迷路的公主。”Samuel最终屈服于女孩过于直白的目光之下，“是谁把你弄丢了？”  
Carla微不足道地勾了嘴角，笑容很苦。  
“是你。”  
“胡说。”Samuel低头靠近她，近到能感受到Carla身上尚未散去的冷意，“我明明从没拥有过你。”他的嗓音低迷又委屈。  
“你没有吗？Samuel？你已经见过最真实的我了，你还想从我这里得到什么。”  
“你。”  
Samuel抚摸着她苍白的脸，那张美丽的脸上经由化学物质堆叠起来的好气色，此刻在寒冷的摧残下显得捉襟见肘。  
“我想得到你，Carla，你。”

Carla洗完澡出来时闻到从厨房飘出来的通心粉香气。她穿着Samuel的校服衬衫，并不合身，白衬衫下摆垂到大腿根，袖子也很长。头发还在滴水，凌乱地垂在脑后，在后背浸出一小块水迹。  
她猫一样在空气中的香味里嗅了嗅，接着蹑手蹑脚地走到厨房，站在仍在忙碌的Samuel背后，出其不意搂住他的腰，从身后抱他，下巴压在Samuel肩膀。  
Samuel没有乱动，但显然也没有被吓到，相反他似乎是猜到了。Carla在他侧脖印下一个吻，抬头时正看见Samuel脸上露出一个小小的微笑。  
“别闹，不然你就吃不到这个世界上最完美的通心粉了。”  
“才不是！”Carla不仅没有放手反而把Samuel抱得更紧，她的脸贴着他后背，Samuel任由她这么抱着，接着他听见Carla一声低落的询问。  
“Samu，这是真的吗？”  
或许是Carla声音里那层惹人心疼的不确定让他油然而生保护欲，或许是他内心的缺口破开爱意肆意流淌出来，或许他就是没法克制自己对Carla的感情。  
Samuel抓住Carla放在自己腰上的手，转过身来把女孩圈在怀里，认真地注视她。  
“是真的，Carla。我们之间的感情，是真的。”  
“这一回，我们可以全然相信彼此了吗？”  
“正如你说的，我已经见过最真实的你，而你也见过最真实的我了。”  
Carla脸上突然现出一个狡猾的笑，她戳戳Samuel胸口，“你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
Samuel瞬间意识到什么，立马回身去检查已经糊得回天乏术的通心粉。  
“......操！”

Samuel喜欢看Carla在暧昧的酒气里玩闹的样子，她抱着红酒瓶跳舞，穿着他的衬衫又笑又跳，借着醉意抱着他撒娇，累了就一头扑到他怀里不起来，埋头在他颈窝念过于甜蜜的情话，滚烫的呼吸落在Samuel皮肤上，又痒又烫。  
他们看一整晚的电影，在厨房的餐桌、客厅的沙发和浴室的墙边做爱，凌晨时Carla凑到窗边说好想出去堆雪人，Samuel把她拉回来拦腰抱起扔回他卧室的床上。  
“不急这一晚。”Samuel说，“我们会有很多个这样的夜晚。谁也不准再丢下谁。”


	2. English Version

Carla hasn't slept for a long time, at least from Polo back to school, from the time she learned that Samuel used herself to force her to tell the truth, or earlier, from the time she felt Samuel died.  
She was put under house arrest by her father. Every day except for cranky thoughts, she would swim for nine days. If she thought too much, her heart and her head would hurt. But if she didn't want anything, she believed that she would definitely die before the end of this damn long winter. In fact, Carla rarely goes out, because she is tired or tired, or something complicated, she can't tell.  
She just hides in her own room, sleeps, watches movies, and when she is too sleepy and too lazy to pick a movie, she sits at the window and looks at the sky. Seeing how the sky is darker, how is it lit up?  
Carla felt that the heart was stuck in a hole, and her vitality was constantly drawn from it, and she did not even have the strength to resist. The emotion called grief finally surged, drowning her and eroding her.  
There was a lot of snow on Christmas Eve. Fierce and overwhelming, but extremely gentle.  
Carla fled in this grand snow, a red-colored skirt, silver stilettos, and a string of cat-footed footprints in the snow behind him.  
She has been waiting for a long time when Samuel returns. The girl sat on the steps in front of his house, huddled up in the cold, heard him coming back, looked up at him with his head up, his eyes flushed with water, as if he had just cried.  
Samuel almost immediately threw the things in his arms, pulled Carla up and wrapped it in his coat, and quickly opened the door and smashed her in.  
“Does this weather wear like this?” Samuel picked up the things he bought from the door and threw it into the kitchen. Although he didn’t look at her when he spoke, the anger in his voice was obvious.  
The heat in the room made Carla stun for a moment. She didn't care what Samuel said, but she stood there and looked at Samuel.  
"Samuel..."  
She only shouted this sound, enough to make Samuel's pretending camouflage begin to collapse. His silence and indifference collapsed at this moment. The sleepless nights filled up by Carla all re-swept his memory. He clenched his fist and found that some kind of pain was spreading on his chest. He could barely stretch his emotions. He felt so much stalemate for a second. I will collapse in front of Carla.  
Samuel approached carefully, reaching out to hug her, half-stretched and retracted. Carla saw it in time, stepped forward and stepped on his eyes stubbornly.  
"You know, you are like a lost princess now." Samuel eventually succumbed to the girl's too straightforward gaze. "Who lost you?"  
Carla smacked his lips in a negligible way, and his smile was bitter.  
"It's you."  
"Nonsense." Samuel looked down at her and was close to feeling the coldness that Carla had not dissipated. "I have never had you." His voice was low and wronged.  
"You didn't? Samuel? You have seen the most authentic me, what do you want from me?"  
"you."  
Samuel stroked her pale face, the beautiful face that was stacked with chemicals, and now it was stretched under the wreck of the cold.  
"I want to get you, Carla, you."

When Carla came out of the shower, she smelled the macaroni from the kitchen. She wore Samuel's school uniform shirt, which didn't fit. The white shirt hem down to the thighs and the sleeves were long. The hair is still dripping, lingering behind the head, leaching a small piece of water on the back.  
Her cat sniffed in the smell of the air, then crept to the kitchen, standing behind the still busy Samuel, holding his waist unconsciously, holding him from behind, his chin pressed against Samuel's shoulder.  
Samuel didn't move, but apparently he wasn't scared. On the contrary, he seemed to guess. Carla printed a kiss on his side neck and saw a small smile on Samuel's face as he looked up.  
"Don't make trouble, or you won't be able to eat the most perfect macaroni in the world."  
"Not!" Carla not only did not let go, but held Samuel tighter, her face against his back, Samuel let her hold it, then he heard Carla's low inquiry.  
"Samu, is this true?"  
Perhaps the irritating uncertainty in Carla's voice made him want to protect himself. Perhaps his inner gap broke open and love flowed away. Perhaps he could not restrain his feelings for Carla.  
Samuel grabbed Carla's hand on his waist and turned around to circle the girl in her arms and watched her seriously.  
"It's true, Carla. The feelings between us are real."  
"This time, can we trust each other completely?"  
"As you said, I have seen you the most authentic, and you have seen the most authentic me."  
Carla’s face suddenly showed a sly smile, and she poked Samuel’s chest. “Do you smell anything?”  
What Samuel realized in a moment, immediately turned around and checked the macaroni that had been pasted back to life.  
"...fuck!"

Samuel likes to watch Carla play in the hustle and bustle of the wine. She dances with a red wine bottle, laughs and jumps in his shirt, and clasps him with a drunkenness. When he is tired, he can't get up in his arms. I buried my head in his neck and thought it was too sweet, and the hot breath fell on Samuel's skin, itching and hot.  
They watched the movie all night, making love on the kitchen table, the sofa in the living room and the bathroom wall. In the early hours, Carla leaned to the window and said that she wanted to go out and make a snowman. Samuel pulled her back and picked it up and threw it back into his bedroom. Bed.  
"I don't worry about this night," Samuel said. "We will have a lot of such nights. No one will leave anyone behind."


End file.
